Attack on Classroom
by ElementalColors
Summary: Sort-of goes together with Assassination on Titan. Set in the crazy world of Assassination Classroom, but with a twist: The characters are from Attack on Titan! How will the 104th Cadet Corps fare in Class 3-E? Is Levi Karasuma's doppelganger? Will there be Tentacle-Shifters? Read on, my friends! (Rated for Language and slightly crude humor.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger didn't want to get up for school. Well, he never really did no matter the case. But this was a new low.

Eren had been bumped down to class 3-E; the lowest of the low.

_"Well, that's what you get for not doing your homework, Eren!" _His mom Carla had told him.

To any outsider, Eren seemed like the kind of kid who wouldn't care what class he was in because he would always ditch. But that was certainly not the case with Eren. He actually cared a lot because if he didn't get into a top-grade high-school, he wouldn't be able to achieve his dream of becoming an assassin!

Yes, an assassin, of all things. That had been Eren's dream since he was five. And with that iron will of his, he still hadn't let it go despite being a fully functioning thirteen year-old boy.

He wanted to prove everyone wrong. he wanted to be an assassin even if his mom told him no!

Boy, oh boy... If he knew the year that would come.

"Eren, **Eren!**"

"What, Mikasa...?!" Eren groaned tiredly.

Mikasa was Eren's foster sister, the same age and grade as he was. Her hobbies and passions included: Eren.

"If you don't get ready we'll be late... later than usual." Mikasa scolded.

"I don't _care!_" Eren mumbled

"If you're late, there's no hope of getting back on track to becoming an assassin." She prompted, knowing _that _would get him going.

"I'M UP!" Eren shot out of his bed like a lightning bolt, darting at top speed to the bathroom.

Mikasa sighed, going back to her room and putting on her gray Kunugigaoka uniform before gathering the remainder of her books and supplies. She also packed Eren's things for him as usual.

She wrapped her red scarf around her neck, completely ready to go on the hour. Eren took fifteen more minutes to figure out if his pants were on backwards.

"Hurry, Eren!" Mikasa rushed him out the door the second he was ready.

"Bye Mrs. Jaeger!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye kids! May this so-called E-Class have mercy on your souls!" Carla called after them.

"Eren, I tried to warn you we'd be late." Mikasa commented, running slightly ahead.

"You should've woken me up earlier!" Eren whined in response.

"That's impossibe. You were in a state of REM sleep only you can manage." Mikasa looked back over her shoulder. "By the way... your pants are on backwards."

"**WHAT!?**"


	2. Chapter 2

Eren and Mikasa bust into the classroom to find not only other students, but a big yellow creature somewhat resembling an octopus in place of the teacher.

"What the hell?! Is that a furry?" Eren pressed flat against the wall.

"No, I'm not a furry. Though I can see your misconception." The octopus replied in a friendly voice.

"Then what _are _you?! And you can talk??? What did you do to our teacher?!" Eren ranted.

"We don't really know _what _he is, or why he's here." A short man with black hair that Eren hadn't initially noticed spoke for the yellow-octopus-emoji-mascot-thing.

"And, well... he _is _the teacher. Many techniques have been used by the government to try and kill him but so far we've been unsuccessful." He continued.

"As the students, your job is to kill this thing. If you manage to do it by the end of the year, you'll be rewarded in cash by the block. More than enough to support your families and afford a better education. His top speed seems to be mach 20 and only weapons made of a certain material can hurt him."

"Yeah! I can take em!" Eren punched his hand. "But... who are _you? _Now that I think about it."

The black-haired man rolled his eyes. "I'm Agent Levi Ackerman from the Ministry of Defense. But to all of you I'm Mr. Levi since I'm technically your actual teacher on paper. But as far as I'm concerned, _he'll _do the teaching." Levi crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall.

"Ackerman...? Mikasa that's your last name!"

"It's common." Mikasa stated.

"Alrighty, kids! That's enough chatter. We need to make the most of your first day back to school, so take your seats!" Eren sat down beside Mikasa and his best friend Armin Arlert as the octopus began roll call.

"Hey Armin, what's up? Find any good books?" Eren initiated conversation with his friend.

"Umm, other than textbooks, no. And-AAAAAAAAH" Armin would've fallen over in his seat if the octopus that scared him in the first place hadn't caught him.

"Eren, Armin, I told you that's enough chatter. And try to relax a bit Armin. I don't want any students getting hurt under my watch." The smiley yellow creature zoomed back over to the front of the classroom.

"Y-yes sir." Armin sat up straight, still a little shaken.

"Alright, now where was I... Ah, yes! Roll call! When you hear your name, say 'here' in a clear and legible voice!" The yellow creature began calling out the student's names.

"Mikasa Ackerman." "Here."

"Reiner Braun." "Here, Sir."

"Bertolt Hoover." "Here."

"Annie Leonhart." "Here."

"Eren Jaeger." "Here!"

"Jean Kirstein." "Here."

"Marco Bott." "Here."

"Connie Springer." "Here!"

"Sasha Blouse." "Here sir!"

"Krista Lenz." "Here!"

"Armin Arlert." "Here."

"Okay, there seem to be no absences! What a relief! However..." A second later, the yellow octopus stood in front of a girl with freckles and a ponytail in the back of the class. "I didn't see your name in the book."

She rolled her eyes. "Give it to me, I'll show ya."

The octopus hesitated for a moment, but handed her the book. She took a pen, writing her name below Armin's. It read _'Ymir'_

_"_It's right there." She said.

The yellow creature stared at Ymir for a moment before returning to the front of the class. "I guess that'll have to do. Welcome to Class 3-E, Ymir!"

Levi narrowed his eyes at her in a glare which she returned without flinching.

**[Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the favorites and follows! I'll try to update hopefully more frequently since I actually have a bit of an audience now :) Attack on Classroom chapters will usually be much shorter than Assassination on Titan chapters, but updates on Assassination on Titan will probably be farther apart... Have a great week!]**


End file.
